1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a soil-working tool for an agricultural machine, in particular a cultivator blade, which is fastened on a tool holder and which a tine-like region, which is adjoined by a preferably guide-plate-like element.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A soil-working tool is described in DE 10 2012 111 138 A1. This soil-working tool is designed in the form of a cultivator blade. Cladding in the form of hard-metal plates is fitted in the region of the tip of the tine in order to achieve a longer service life, for the cultivator blade, i.e. in order for the latter to be subjected to a lower level of wear.
Also known in practice are cultivator blades which have notch-like depressions at a distance from the tip of the tine and from one another. These notch-like depressions are configured in a symmetrical manner and such that they extend outward in each case from the longitudinal center line of the blade. The longitudinal center line of the notch-like depressions here run transversely in relation to the longitudinal center line of the blade and/or transversely to the direction of travel of the soil-working apparatus on which the soil-working tool is arranged. The tips of the notch-like in depressions come into direct contact with one another in the center, along the longitudinal center line of the blade.